TEAM SCAVA
by rwbyisbae
Summary: Ruby is a faunus trying to become a huntress but her favourite band come to beacon, will she be torn from being a huntress and a band member which one will she choose or will she choose both? faunus! Ruby (other ships will be added)
1. Chapter 1

_**SO, A NEW STORY SO YEAH I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE SONGS. RWBY IS OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND THE LATE MONTY OUM. THE SONGS ARE OWNED BY HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD. SO NOW THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY LETS GET TO THE STORY!**_

It was a normal day in the RWBY dorm Weiss was studying, Yang was doing chin ups on the chin up bar they had on the frame of the bathroom and Blake was reading her book on her bed (well she tried but she was looking at Yang's six pack) till ruby came running in "YANG WHERE DID YU PUT THE BOX THAT HAD 'DO NOT OPEN' ON IT?" Ruby yelled. Yang stopped her chin ups to look at her younger sister "under Weiss's bed, why?" As soon as Yang said this Ruby run to Weiss bed pulled out the box and opened it and grabbed a T-shirt and ran out again saying 'thank you' as she did, everyone else was suspicious and ran after her.

Ruby was more than excited for this day, why? Because her favourite band was here and heir name was Vale Undead and they were here! As Ruby got to the landing docks she saw a large gathering of fans wait for them to come out and as soon as she got to it they came out and everyone was yelling. Ruby tried to get closer but two girls pushed her to the floor. "eww a faunus, and a wolf one at that how gross how about you go back to the forest and die" one of the girls said, the two girls then started to say more racist thing to her, but none of the saw a man coming to them with a face filled with hate "how dare you say such things" he yelled and all the girls looked to him the two girls that were being mean to Ruby looked to him with fear, while Ruby looked at him with shock, why because the man was the lead singer of Vale Undead, Arthur Morningstar. "that is no way to treat another person" he said as he walked to Ruby "are you alright?" He asked Ruby "y-yeah I-I'm fine" Ruby stuttered out "you should feel ashamed of your self's" he said as he turned to them then helped Ruby get up "you must be a big fan of mine" he said as he looked at the shirt she was holding "here" he said as he grabbed the shirt and a marker from his pocket and signed it "this is a one of a kind, only 100 of this were made and by looking at the number you got the first one" he said as he gave it back to Ruby, as he did the rest of Ruby's team caught up but stayed back a bit "h and take this you can have it" he said this as he placed a card in her hand that had 'VIP' written in a blood like font. "what's your name little one?" He asked "R-Ruby, Ruby Rose" she answered "a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl" he said as he kissed the back of her hand "see you soon" he said as he went to meet his team again, and Ruby was just standing there a blush that was the same as her name all the while ne thought entered her mind _*sigh I'm in love_.

 **P.O.V. :Arthur:**

"why did you do that?" The female member asked "because dear sister they were being rude to a fellow faunus and we're trying to get faunus rights but with people like that and the white fang it's getting harder and harder" Arthur said as they walked to the giant tower.

 **P.O.V. :Ruby:**

"so gonna explain why all that happened?" Asked Yang "ahh, well you won't know them but their called Vale Undead and their like one of the best boy bands ever and almost of their songs are hits and their manly sing about how bad it is for faunus in modern society and they call out the white fang and how they used to be a peaceful group, and as you can see I'm a big fan of theirs's and Arthur who is the lead singer is like the hottest and the best gentleman there is" Ruby trailed off at the end and started to fantasise about him "and we lost her" was all Yang said.

 **P.O.V. :Arthur:**

"hello uncle Oz" said Arthur's little sister as they entered Ozpins office "hello Serra, Arthur" he greeted them with a warm smile "hey uncle Oz" he greeted back "wait, he's your uncle but you don't look anything alike" said another member of the band "that's because my brother and I had different fathers so we were half-brothers but we didn't care and when he died as well as their mom I took care of them" he explained "and now that we're not on tour now we can enter beacon" Serra said in a happy tone, "well not yet we still have one more then we can join" Arthur sad with a smile as his sister pouted "anyways let talk about your entry to beacon" Ozpin said as he changed the subject.

 **TIME SKIP :TWO DAYS:**

Ruby was on a ship to the stadium where they were playing as the ship got closer and closer she got more nervous why? Because she was a 'VIP' meaning she could go back stage with the band and not get in trouble. When the ship landed she saw a lot of fan were here early but she didn't really care much. As she walked up to the entrance and a bodyguard was standing in the way "please wait over there" he pointed the other way "but 'm a 'VIP'" she said as she flashed the card that was around her neck " _sigh_ hey joe you got this?" He asked the man next to him and he just nodded "alright, follow me" he said as he walked in side, they made their way to the back where the band was getting ready. Arthur noticed they were coming and got ready to greet her "hello ruby, glad you could make it" Arthur greeted as she got closer "we're about to open the gates everybody get ready" a voice said over the intercoms "oh that time already well see at the end then" he said as an 'P.A' took ruby to the side so she wouldn't be seen by everybody else that wasn't a 'VIP' after a few moments she heard a lot of voices out there and new there was at least 5,000 people out there (that was thanks to her faunus traits)

after a few songs they started to play the song 'bullet' she al saw Arthur talking with Serra she then nodded and Arthur grabbed the little mic on his shirt that allowed him to talk with his 'P.A'. The 'P.A' then came up to her and told her what was going to happen "alright, Ruby Arthur want you to sing the female part at the end do you know how it went and are you stage scared?" She asked "umm yeah I know it off my hart and no I don't get scared" she told her "ok then get ready" the P.A said, and after a moment ruby went on stage and sang the end of the song when she was finished Arthur started to talk "give a warm thanks to Ruby Rose who sang the end of the song she is probably one of the biggest and long-time fan of ours" as he said this everyone started clapping, and Arthur's P.A came and escorted Ruby to the back where a long table with lots of food on it was but what caught her eye was the large plate of cookies, she went to grab a few when a very familiar voice came from behind her "why hello Ms Rose didn't think you would be able to get a 'VIP' from Arthur" this startled her "ahhh! Headmaster Ozpin why are you here?" She asked as she calmed down "I'm here to watch my late brother's children play" he said in a calm voice "oh I didn't know you had a brother and sorry for the lost" she said as she grabbed a small plate to put cookies on it "it's alright I've gotten over it and so have they" he said as he pointed at the screen where a live feed showed Arthur playing an electric guitar with his back on Serra's back as they played. Ruby was drawn to how Arthur move his finger and got a thought of him using his fingers in her pussy- Ruby shacked her head to stop that thought before it got out of hand. She'll need to keep this a secret from everyone because she knew why she had that thought. She had a crush on him since she entered Signal Acadamy.


	2. DESCRIPTION OF TEAM SCAVA

_**DESCRIPTION OF TEAM S.C.A.V.A**_

 **NAME:** Serra Morningstar

 **AGE:** 15

 **HIGHT:** 5.6 feet

 **D.O.B.:** 9/6/2002

 **HOBBYS:** music, art

 **BAND ROLE:** lead guitarist, female vocals

 **LIKES:** music, art, the outdoors, her older brother (in a family way you freak), Victor

 **DISLIKES:** assholes, rapists, racism

 **LOOKS:** has green eyes and brown hair. She wears a black jumper with the zipper undone and the left sleeve ripped off, under that is the band logo shirt, she wears black jeans with the knees exposed.

 **WEAPON:** has an all-black AK-103 and a long battle knife

 **SEMBLANCE:** able to seduce anyone with a single touch (on free will)

 **NAME:** Charlie Scene

 **AGE:** 16

 **HIGHT:** 6.6 feet

 **D.O.B.:** 9/6/2001

 **HOBBYS:** music, running

 **BAND ROLE:** drummer

 **LIKES:** loud music, dancing, hitting things

 **DISLIKES:** jazz, assholes, Cardin

 **LOOKS:** has eyes that change colours to his mood this goes for his hair too, wears the band logo shirt with the sleeves ripped off and jeans with a chain going from the left to the back.

 **WEAPONS:** has an katana and a Barrett MRAD

 **SEMBLANCE:** able to change how he looks and sounds (sadly he can't control the eyes and hair)

 **NAME:** Arthur Morningstar

 **AGE:** 16 (soon 17)

 **HIGHT:** 5.9 feet

 **D.O.B.:** 9/6/2001

 **HOBBYS:** music, singing, art, gardening

 **BAND ROLE:** singer (others if needed)

 **LIKES:** the colour red, flowers, rubies, the sunset, his little sister (in a family way you prev)

 **DISLIKES:** the white fang, Adem, racists

 **LOOKS:** his left eye is a black colour while his right eye is the colour green (both eyes turn red when pissed off), has long, black hair, wears a crimson, red long coat and a black suit with a white under shirt and to top it off he has a red tie.

 **WEAPONS:** 2 long, slide automatic 10-inch caliber: hand gun that can change in to daggers

 **SEMBLANCE:** able to move unseen in the shadows and if shot at his aura heals 10x faster (also able to scare his foe shitless if human)

 **NAME:** Victor Hellsing

 **AGE:** 17

 **HIGHT:** 6 feet

 **D.O.B.:** 10/5/2000

 **HOBBYS:** music, boxing

 **BAND ROLE:** second male vocals, second guitarist

 **LIKES:** Serra, friends and family, faunus

 **DISLIKES:** assholes, haters

 **LOOKS:** his eye is a blue colour, his has short, blonde hair, he also sports a scruffy beard with a scar on the left side of his chin, he wears a long, dark grey coat with a black button up shirt (with the buttons covered) and dark grey pants.

 **WEAPON:** long bayonets (no one knows how many of them he has)

 **SEMBLANCE:** able to produce an aura bobble to protect himself or others

 **NAME:** Alice Wonderland

 **AGE:** 17

 **HIGHT:** 5.5

 **D.O.B.:** 11/1/2001

 **HOBBYS:** art, music

 **BAND ROLE:** bass, and pianist

 **LIKES:** joking around, making no sense

 **DISLIKES:** party poopers, bad sportsmanship

 **LOOKS:** has baby blue eyes, light blonde hair, wears a brown top hat that has a green feather on the left and a playing card on the right both being held in place by a green cloth, also wears a suit that somehow changes colour to her mood (same goes for the pants too no one knows how not even Alice)

 **WEAPON:** UNKNOWN

 **SEMBLANCE:** UNKNOWN


	3. Chapter 2

After the concert the band went back stage to get a snack, Ruby saw Arthur coming and lightly blush but stayed calm. "hello Ruby how was the concert?" Arthur asked "amazing, it's better in person then on a screen" replied Ruby "that's good" Arthur said "oh, I'm sure you know who these guys are" Arthur remembered "yeah, it's nice to meet all of you in person" Ruby greeted the rest of the band "we're all mad here" Alice said out of nowhere, but no one was weirded out by it, Ruby wasn't because she knew what she was like. They all talked for a bit till Ruby had to go so she wouldn't miss the last ship back to school. "bye we'll see you very soon" Arthur said as he waved goodbye, Ruby was confused as to why he said that but shrugged it off.

As Ruby's ship landed and walked off back to her room she couldn't stop thinking how Arthur played that guitar and how swift his fingers moved over the strings, her thought then went to her on a bed butt naked with Arthur also naked taking her and how goo- Ruby shacked her head to stop that thought ' _sigh I hate puberty'_ she thought as she made it to her team's room and entered to see that both Blake and Yang were gone and Weiss sitting at the table studying. "hello, Ruby how was it?" Weiss asked "oh, it was amazing, it's a lot better in person then on a screen" Ruby replied "that's nice" Weiss said as she went back to studying. Ruby went to get ready for bed and do the laundry, why? Because she got a bit moist when she thought of Arthur taking her in that way.

The next day Ruby woke up and saw that Blake and Yang were back but smelled the after math of sex, so she quickly went to the shower and get ready for school, as she walked out of the bathroom she saw Yang and Blake getting up "Yang, Blake have a shower before you leave this room you both smell like you had 'fun' last night" Ruby said before she left the room to get breakfast. As she sat down at the table were her team and team JNPR sat at "how was the concert Ruby?" Asked Pyrrha, "it was great" Ruby replied, he sat and talked with them as her team got there and started to eat and talk some more then the bell for class started and both team went to the class because they had this one together, as they walk is they saw Ozpin and Ms Goodwitch standing at the front of the class, they waited for everyone to come in to start talking "ok, class today we have a new team entering this school and this class" Ozpin started, everyone was whispering then stopped as Ms Goodwitch started to talk "can team RWBY please come out to the front with your weapon" team RWBY did as asked and waited for their enemy. "now please welcome team SCAVA"

Everyone was shocked by this as they walked out but soon almost all the girls tried to get to them but ran in to an invisible wall and all of them was confused by this but Ruby saw Victor holding his hand out towards them. "please do not endanger your selves to get to us this is going to be a battle zone meaning most of us won't be able to save you" Victor said in a calm voice, this made all the girl slowly made their way back to their seats, and victor lowered the shield to let the teachers continue "anyways as you can see they will be part of this year's student please give them some space and don't bomb rush them in public" Ozpin said as he then took a sip of his coffee. "and for today team RWBY you will fight them" Ms Goodwitch said "now both teams are you ready?" She asked, both teams readied their weapons and nodded "fight" she then said and team ruby charged forward "Charlie take the black one, Victor take the blonde one, Alice take the white one, Serra with me" Arthur quickly said and they went to fight each one.

 **VICTOR VS YANG**

As Victor charged at yang he saw she was going to punch down he quickly got a defence up and used his semblance to help him bloke, Yang punched him but saw that his defence was stronger than she thought, she quickly used her free hand to punch his gut but Victor grabbed her hand before it made contact he then threw her away and charge her with a bayonet in hand and went for a stab, she was just able to dodge it to the left but he then slashed the same bayonet at her hitting and taking some of her aura, Yang took a quick look and saw her aura was down to 70% she then smiled at that and charged forward at him again after a few more hits she was down to 15% aura ' _this is perfect now to unleash my trump card'_ she thought she then activated her semblance and charged him, Victor took a strong defence to this move and fully activated his semblance, when the punch landed he was sent flying to the wall which was a hard landing that was able to knock him out of the match with 3% aura but yang's punch got her hard as well sending her to 2% aura and to the floor, in the end for them it was a draw.

 **CHARLIE VS BLAKE**

Charlie grabbed his Barrett to shot at Blake when he fired his first shot she used the shadow clone to block it he then shot three more and replaced the gun with his katana and got ready to charge, black saw the one of the bullets come and used another shadow clone to block it but didn't see the other two meaning both of those bullets hit her sending her aura down to 60% this caused her to lose focus allowing Charlie to attack which he did doing the slash from his left down to his right hip knocking her aura down to 30%, Blake decided to play safe and used her hand gun to shot at him, Charlie was able to dodge all of them he then changed to blend in with his surroundings to hide and sneak up on her which he did but Blake knew this and slashed at him putting some of her aura into the attack but in the end they both had 4% aura, so they went to the side and talk while watching the rest of the fight.

 **ALICE VS WEISS**

Weiss saw that Ruby was being doubled teamed and went to help but Alice stopped her with playing card? "now, now snow-white no need to run off" Alice said as more playing card came out of her sleeve in to her hand she then threw them at Weiss but Weiss dodged them with use of her glyphs this went on for sometime as Alice kept throwing more card at Weiss and Weiss dodging it until Alice threw one card at Weiss and Weiss jumping back "hehehe" Alice giggled _why did she giggle it kind of cute_ Weiss thought not noticing what she just thought at the end "oops seems you activated my trap card" Alice said, to this Weiss saw the cards glow red and quickly sent a fire bolt using her weapon, this caught Alice off-guard and sent her down to 9% aura but Weiss was sent to 8% aura, Alice was laughing hard and all Weiss could think was _oum that laugh is cute_

 **ARTHUR & SERRA VS RUBY**

Both Serra and Arthur grabbed their guns and shot at Ruby but she was able to dodge them, when Ruby was in rang she slashed at them causing Arthur to jump back and Serra to drop to the floor, Serra then pulled out her long battle knife and slashed at Ruby, but she dodged it she then had to dodge more bullets from Arthur and a long battle knife from Serra this was going to be hard when it wa in their favour so this was unfair but she didn't care. Ruby used her semblance to get some space from Serra and to use the gun function of her scythe and shot at Serra, Serra didn't see this coming until it was too late and didn't get her aura up in time sending her flying and out of the match with 9.5% aura. Arthur changed his guns into daggers and charged at her but Ruby shot him in the gut but what she saw scared her, he had a large hole in his gut with small drops of blood dripping from it she then saw a mix of red and black slowly go to the centre of the hole and heal back to normal even fixing the cloths where the hole was. Arthur then stepped back into the shadow and disappeared, Ruby looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him, Arthur came up from behind her and slashed at her sending her to 45% aura she then slashed back sending Arthur to 35% aura, most of the fight was filled with them just swinging until they both charged forward at top speed and slashed they both went down to 0% aura falling unconscious with both of them thinking the same thing _best fight ever_


	4. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed since the fight and both Arthur and Ruby were still unconscious, the rest of the other two teams were waiting for them to wake up. "uhhhhh" Arthur grunted, "ah your awake" Serra said with glee, "yeah that fight was awesome, how is she?" Arthur asked, "h she's right over there and she fine, still unconscious, but fine" Serra replied "that good, thought I went too hard on her" Arthur said, "what do you mean by that?" Asked Weiss as she, Yang and Blake walked over to him, "well I didn't fight at full strength nor did I fully used my semblance ether, I only used 50% of it" Arthur said, he saw the looks they were giving him so he continued "I have other ability's that I can't and won't show but let's just say if I did use them Ruby wouldn't be here right now" that made Yang's eyes g red for a bit but turned back to laylic, they sat there talking a bit more but Yang didn't trust Arthur as much she did before, "uhhhh, wha? Where am I?" Asked Ruby as she woke up, "ah, Ruby, are you ok?" Asked Yang as she rushed over to her sister, "yeah, is Arthur awake?" Ruby asked "yeah I'm up" Arthur said form across the room, "that was an awesome fight wasn't it?" Ruby said with joy, "sure was, I can't wait to fight you again" Arthur agreed as he got out of bed, "whoa you aren't going any were till your healed up fully" Serra said as she tried to lay him back down but Arthur just shrugged her off as he walked over to Ruby and extended his hand for a handshake, Ruby took it in stride with a smile. "hang on, Serra what's your semblance I don't think we saw it" asked Yang "oh, well it's not that helpful in a fight, but I'll tell you anyways it called 'seduce' it allows me to seduce anyone with the single touch on the skin" Serra told them "wait but isn't a semblance a manifestation of one's aura and an aura is based off the persons soul so if your semblance is 'seduce' then something really bad had to happen to you in the past" Ruby said surprising everyone in the room, Serra sighed and looked to her older brother for some help, he simply nodded and got a chair for her to sit on Arthur got one for himself too "well if you want to know then get a chair because we'll be here for a while" Serra told them as they all got a chair wad listened to their story.

 **FLASHBACK WARNING DARK THEMES AHEAD**

 _Arthur was in the lounge room looking after a 4-year-old Serra when the front door burst open and a bunch of men wearing white masks came in and knocked both the kids out. A few moments later 5-year-old Arthur woke up on the floor and saw that Serra was gone and his friend came running in the house "are you ok?" He asked "yeah, did you see those men leave?" Arthur asked "yeah, they went west probably to the abandoned warehouse" he told him "thanks Victor" he said as he went upstairs to the office and grabbed the two guns inside it, he then grabbed another box but this one was thinner and longer than the other one, he opened it and grabbed the sword from inside it and gave it to Victor, "let's get her back" was all he said as they left the house._

 _4-year-old Serra woke up in a warehouse with men in white masks surrounded her but one of them had red marking on his mask, he leaned down and gently touched her forehead and said "for it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee" when he was half way through her aura a lightly glowed of a pure white colour came from her but what he said next scared her "she's all yours boys and remember don't give her children wait till she's older but for now do what you wish" he said as he left and the group of men that surrounded her came closer and striped her. After a few rounds of none-stop rape she was injected with a purple liquid then her whole body started to hurt like she was becoming a different person and after 10 or 20 more rounds it stated to feel good and her body lightly glowed a pink colour "ohh, this felling just got 10 times better" one of the men said as he came inside her, "it must be her semblance" another masked man said but before any of them got a chance a large explosion happened and everyone looked towards it to see two young boys walk in and Serra knew both of them "ARTHUR, VICTOR! HELP ME!"_

 _As Arthur and Victor walked in they saw Serra being raped and they had different emotions to this, Arthur had pure rage and his aura glowed a crimson red and all he could think was *KILL THEM ALL* but Victor had a face of pure shock and couldn't believe his eyes. As Victor turned to Arthur what he saw was not his friend but a monster of pure rage, hate and anger, Victor guessed the men in white masks saw this too and grabbed their guns and fired at him all the shots hit Arthur and his lifeless body fell to the floor, but what they all saw next would have made them shit themselves, they watched as his body stood back up with the holes closing and they saw his shadow give a light glow of black and red and saw eyes open and looked at them._

 _Arthur charged at them and tore them apart, when he was done he started to eat the dead bodies. Victor quickly grabbed Serra and ran back to the house to see Ozpin standing there with relief then worry again, "where is Arthur? What happened" he asked "uncle Oz some men in white masks broke in and knocked me and Arthur out when I woke up I was in a warehouse surrounded by the same men and they- they-" Serra wasn't able to finish as she started to cry and ran to hug Ozpin "Arthur and I went to save her and as you can see we did but a bit late but Arthur he... he killed them and now he's-" Victor said but was cut off by Ozpin "stay here and wait for the police" Ozpin told them and ran off with a face full of panic._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Everyone was shocked and sat in silence till Yang spoke "so why did you eat the dead bodies?" She asked " _sigh_ its part of a family ability and I'm not going to say anything else on that matter" he said stopping any more questions. "wait, you would have gotten PTSD from it so how are you meant to date Victor?" Ruby asked "I don't know really, I just know that when I'm near him or Arthur I won't get flashbacks" she replied to ruby they sat there a bit longer till a doctor came in and told them they were cleared and free to go, as the two teams went separate ways Arthur gave a piece of paper to Ruby and when her whole team was asleep she read the note and it said 'meet me on the roof when your team is asleep' she quietly got out of bed and went to the roof to meet him and all she thought was _this is my chance._


	5. Chapter 4

As Ruby got to the roof she saw Arthur standing with his back turned to her, Ruby walked to stand next to him, they stood there in quite till Arthur spoke "remember what I called you when we first met?" He asked, "yeah, you called me beautiful" she answered "and i think you still are" he said, this caused Ruby to look at him confused, he then continued "out of all the girls I met, out of all the girls I dated, you are the only one that made my heart race, you are the only one that invaded my dreams at night, you, out of hundreds and thousands of girls, you got one thing from me they don't" as he finished he turned to look at Ruby, "what's that?" She asked "my love, and not the love as in a friendly love friends give, no, you made me fall in love with you" when he said that Ruby blushed. _*that's it I can't stop myself now*_ she thought, she then turned to him and grabbed his shirt to pull herself up and kiss him, as they stood there kissing for a good hour they parted, "s does this mean we're dating?" Ruby puffed out as she caught her breath, "yeah, you could say that" he said, they stayed there a bit longer just happy for it to last till ruby spoke "I better go back I need to sleep" she said right before she yawned "that would be best, see you in the morning my love" he said as he kissed her on the lips again and walked off, Ruby stayed to do some poses like she won a war then walked back to her room and fell asleep, her dreams were filled with her and Arthur doing naughty things.

The next day Ruby woke with a hop and a skip and with pure joy on her face, her team had no idea why but they didn't bother to ask her, as they made their way to the cafeteria they bumped in to team SCAVA, and Ruby's face light up even more when she saw Arthur, as they walked together Yang noticed Ruby was hanging a lot closer to Arthur and she smiled even more as well, Yang will have to keep an eye on them, as they got to the cafeteria and got breakfast they went to sit with team JNPR, everyone on team JNPR was panicking because the most popular band was sitting at their table right across from them, they all sat there talking and JNPR became close friends till they heard a female voice yell out in pain, this caused the whole table to look to where the voice was, what they saw filled them with hate, they saw none other than Cardin Winchester pulling on a rabbit faunus's ear laughing saying she was a freak and when she asked them to stop he pulled even harder, and Arthur had enough, Arthur used his shadow form to get over there quickly and grabbed Cardin's arm "let go of her ear" he told them "no, fuck off" Cardin replied, this in turn made Arthur crush his arm forcing him to let go out of the pain "I wasn't asking" Arthur said, "fuck you" Cardin yelled as he punched Arthur "thanks for punching me cause now I can call this self-defence" Arthur whispered as he kicked Cardin to the floor and turned him so his stomach was facing the floor and held his hands behind Cardin's back with his foot to stop him from fighting, Arthur turned to see if the faunus girl was all right "are you all right Ms..." He tried to ask but didn't know her name, "yeah and my name is Velvet" she told him "good now be a dear and fetch Ms Godwitch for me" he asked her and she left to get Ms Goodwitch. A few moments later Velvet came back with Ms Goodwitch in tow, Ms Goodwitch took Cardin and his team and told Arthur she will watch the recordings from the security camera, the rest of the day was alright.

A few days had passed and Yang noticed Ruby wasn't around as much and decided to ask her about her and Arthur, Ruby walked back in to the room and saw that Yang, Blake and Weiss where on Blakes bed "we need to talk Ruby" Yang said, Ruby being confused sat on Weiss's bed "talk about what?" She asked "what is your relationship with Arthur?" Yang asked, to this Ruby stiffened and used her semblance to run out of the room leaving rose petals behind, Yang knew why she had this reaction and was angry "I'm going to kill Arthur when I see him" Yang said as she left the room, Weiss and Blake sheared a look of worry for Arthur and ran to catch up to Yang to stop her before she did anything stupid.

Arthur was in the library writing lyrics for a new song when Ruby ran in with a panicked look on her face, Arthur got up and went to her with a look of worry, "what's wrong my little rose?" He asked "it's Yang, she knows about us, he going to kill you and force me to love someone else, she's a control freak, Arthur if she doesn't like what I do she will force me to do her way" Ruby told him, when Arthur heard 'control freak' he knew how she reacted to this, they soon heard a loud bang and heard Yang yell "Arthur!" In an angry tone, Arthur turned and grabbed Ruby and changed into his shadow form and went out the back door and changed back to his human form still holding on to Ruby, Arthur sent a text to Ms Goodwitch saying to meet him at the base of the main tower and that he had an angry control freak known as Yang on his tail, as soon as he sent that he heard Yang bang on the metal door behind him and Ruby, both of them started to run as fast as posable to the main tower. As Ruby and Arthur got close to the tower they saw Ms Goodwitch and quickly told her why Yang was mad they then heard a scream come from the way they just came, they turn their heads to it and saw Yang charging at them with red filled eyes, but Ms Goodwitch stopped her using her semblance and soon had Yang in a room to ask questions why she was so mad, but Goodwitch wasn't going to ask them no, Arthur was "so why were you so mad back there?" He asked "because she deserves the best" she said "am I not?" He asked "you'll just break her heart in the end" she said "how would you know?" He asked a bit angry "because I dated a man like you and in the end, he left me" she yelled at him "what was his name?" He asked "Shawn Mendes" she answered, at that he clenched his fist and took a deep breath "I knew him, he was a good friend of mine" he said but Yang didn't care she just wanted him to stay away from Ruby "he had a troubled life every girl he met would cheat on him, his home would get shot up and robbed, but he kept moving forward when one day he met a girl with long blonde hair they dated for some time and his life was getting better, people started to listen to his songs and he was a lot happier till one day he came home to see his girlfriend on the couch with another man having sex and that what sent him over the edge his life to him was nothing and he killed himself on his own birthday, I was his only friend who went to see him on that day, not only that he gave me a picture of his last girlfriend" he said as he pulled out a photo of Yang and Shawn smiling this was when she was shocked and looked to Arthur to see tears falling from his eyes "you know, I forgive you, him to you was probably just a swing, a one-time thing, but you to Shawn, you were his world and you destroyed it" he said as he wiped away the tears before he continued "so don't you dare compere me to him cause there a many thing that make us different, but how do you think Ruby would feel if I died?" He asked "…" Yang stayed quite "she would feel broken, lost, how would you feel if someone else made all the choices and you had no say in the matter?" He asked "I wouldn't like it" she said "well that's how Ruby felt her whole life you controlled her life" he said, this made Yang look down "I just wanted Ruby to have a happy life" she said "and you think controlling her life made her happy?!" He yelled "you should think how would Ruby feel if I controlled her like a toy? How would she feel if I took the one person she loved the most away from her? I suggest that you think on what you're going to say to Ruby when you leave this room" Arthur said as he left the room.

23 weeks had passed sense then, and both teams RWBY and SCAVA found themselves at the docks "the Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with joy "I don't think I've seen you smile this much before Weiss it's kinda weirding me out" Ruby said as she held Arthurs arm "oh she doesn't just smile when I with her alone" Alice said which made Weiss blush as she and Alice have been dating for the past 10 weeks as they went down the street Weiss ranted on how there's so much planning needed for this type of stuff with Yang saying how Weiss made a fun thing become a boring thing, till they reached the peer "remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked "ugh they smell like fish" ruby commented as she used her free arm to block her nose "I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said while Alice just giggled knowing the true reason why "she wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said "ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss quickly said "whoa" ruby suddenly said causing both teams to walk towards a store that had its windows broken and all the dust gone they heard one of the officers say something about the white fang "hmph the White Fang, what a bunch of degenerates" Weiss said "what's your problem?" Asked Blake "my problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss said "the White fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake said "misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss shot back "then their very misguided!" Blake said in return "hey stop that faunus!" They suddenly heard as they ran back to the peer they saw a monkey faunus run from two guys on the bout "thanks for the ride guys" the monkey faunus said as he jumped off the bout "you no good stow away!" Said one of the men still on the bout "hey! A no good stow away would've been caught, I'm a great stow away" he said as he hanging upside down on a light post, peeling a banana "ayy, get down form there" one of the officers said but he just got the peel from the banana on his face while the blonde monkey faunus just laughed and ran from them but as he past the two teams winked at Blake as he ran past the two teams them chased after him but Weiss ran in to an orange haired girl "no! He got away!" Weiss yelled "uuhhh Weiss...?" Yang asked and pointed to the girl on the floor, Weiss quickly got off of her "salutations!" The girl on the floor greeted "um.. Hello" Ruby said "are you... okay?" Asked Yang "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking" the girl said still on the floor "are you going to get up?" Asked Charlie "yes" she said as she placed her hands above her head and lifted her legs and kicked the sky using that momentum to jump in the air and land on her feet "my name is penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl now known as Penny greeted again.

Everyone then told her their names and started to walk off with Ruby saying 'good bye. Friend' as they walked Yang spoke "she was... weird" she said "I donno I think she looked cute" said Charlie with everyone looking at him "what?" He asked "anyways. Where did that faunus riffraff run off to" Weiss said when out of the blue Penny showed up "what did you call me?" She asked Yang apologized while Weiss looked back and forth from where Penny last was to where she was now "no not you." Penny said as she walked towards Ruby "you! You called me your friend, right?" Penny asked "ummmm" Ruby said as everyone but Arthur, Charlie and Alice shook their heads. "Ya. Sure, why not?" Ruby said causing all but three to face-palm. Penny then ranted about girly things "oooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss "no, she seems 'far' more coordinated" Weiss replied "soo what are you doing here?" Asked Yang "I'm here to fight in the tournament" Penny declared. Weiss started to ask Penny questions that soon went to the monkey faunus, which in turn got Blake mad and soon both Blake and Weiss were arguing back and forth soon Blake walked off but Weiss followed to keep arguing with her. Soon team RWBY was back at school and they were still arguing until Blake said "well maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" At this everyone was shocked and she tried to run but Arthur was on the other side about to knock when Blake ran in to him "well now where are you going" he asked as he gently pushed her back in the room. "I'm going to go tell the headmaster of this!" Weiss said as she too tried to leave but yet again Arthur stopped her. "you're going nowhere young lady." Arthur said as he closed the door. "let's talk this out, okay?" He said, soon Blake sat down on her bed and told them how she used to be a part of the White Fang when it was still peaceful and how she left when they became more violent, and Weiss apologized for reacting so poorly earlier. "great now that you two made up you can work better as a team" Arthur said. "yeah, oh, Arthur why did you come here?" Ruby asked. "oh, well I was going to ask if I could talk to you in privet, but guess I'll ask tomorrow, night" he said as he left.

A few days later teams RWBY, JNPR and SCAVA are in the cafeteria with Ruby standing at the front with a big white binder (Weiss's binder) saying how she had a list of fun things to do, while all of this is happening Yang and Nora where throwing food at each other till Nora threw a cream pie that hit Weiss and the cafeteria soon became a war zone with Nora yelling 'I'm queen of the castle'. (team SCAVA stayed out to make it fair) The food fight was calm at first but then Nora jumped up and grabbed a pole and stuck it in a melon to use as a hammer and sent Yang flying, and Weiss grabbed a sword fish and charged Nora with it but she was also sent flying in to a pillar, Ruby decided to end it by using her semblance and when she was done Ms Goodwitch came in and fixed the place up but she wasn't happy but calmed down when Ozpin came in. Arthur was gonna have a fun time here.


	6. Chapter 5

**NOW I KNOW I DIDN'T DO THIS FOR THE PAST FEW CHAPTER BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T NEED TO DO IT TILL NOW. WHY?, WELL BECAUSE I GOT A COMMENT FROM SOMEONE SAYING AND I QOUTE:** I'm sorry...Charlie Scene...you mean like Charlie Sheen?...really? **NOW THIS PERSON PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW OF HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD, SO I'M JUST GOING TO SAY THAT YOU SHULD GO ON YOUTUDE TYPE IN THE SHEARCH BAR "HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD LYRICS" AND LISTEN TO THEIR SONGS BUT IF YOU LOOK IN THE TOP LEFT CORNER YOU'LL SEE THE NAMES OF THE PEOPLE SINGING BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE A COMMENT LIKE THAT AGAIN.**

 **ANYWAYS TO THE STORY!**

The next day tams RWBY and SCAVA walk outside to see a whole fleet of atlas ships landing and unloading hundreds and hundreds of troops but there were some atlas students too, but why the big fleet? They didn't know but went on with their day.

 **P.O.V**

Gylnda and Ozpin were in his office talking of how Ironwoods fleet is an 'eye sore' when the com on Ozpin's desk started to beep. "come in." Ozpin said as he did Ironwood walked in. "Ozpin." He greeted "hello general." He greeted back. Gylnda left not liking the general much this days but the two old friends started to talk about how he wanted to catch up with his friend and soon started to talk about the message from their eye in the sky and Ozpin stated that there in a time of peace and shows of power will only make the people worry. As Ironwood left he stopped "but ask yourself this..." He paused to turn and look at Ozpin "do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He asked as he then left. "I hope they don't have to" Ozpin said when the doors the elevator closed.

 **P.O.V**

Meanwhile teams RWBY and JNPR were in the library with team RWBY playing RISK: 4 KINGDOMS while team JNPR were studying but soon the monkey faunus who they found out was named Sun and his friend who was named Neptune came over and started to talk with Neptune trying to hit on Ruby.

 _(meanwhile in teams SCAVA's room Arthur felt something strange and primal inside him and he felt angry too for an unknown reason but it stopped a moment later so he shrugged it off and continued writing a new song for the dance coming soon)_

Ruby shot him down saying he's not her type and that she's taken by another man. As team RWBY got back to their room they saw Blake leaving again and stopped her and asked what was wrong, Blake then went on a rant that they're just sitting around and doing nothing while the enemy is planning something big, which got Ruby hyped and said that they're going to save the world, and that they'll start tomorrow when classes end.

The next day after class team RWBY was getting ready when they heard a knock on the door, Ruby went to answered the door and saw Arthur standing there with a knowing smile on his face. "so, I heard that you're going to do things without me, little red riding hood, care if I join?" Ruby blushed at the nick name and said yeah, they then heard a voice outside and looked to see none other than Sun hanging from a tree and Neptune on a thin ledge of the building and let them come in and changed the plan a bit. "alright then, Sun you can go with Blake to the White Fang meeting, Neptune can go with Yang, and Arthur can come with me and Weiss" she said, happy with the placement. "why don't I go with you Ruby and Arthur can go with Yang?" Neptune asked, this made Arthur a bit angry. "nope, because you'll just try to hit on me again, and trust me you wouldn't like my boyfriend when he's angry" she said as she pointed to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek, all the while Arthur was giving Neptune a look the promised pain and suffering if he tried again, which in turn made Neptune very scared. Not long after the groups went to their respected places to get whatever they could on the White Fang and Roman torchwick.

Yang and Neptune didn't have much luck, but Yang got a sos call on her scroll from sun and Blake and soon saw them run pass with a giant mech down the street and chased after it, as they chased it Sun and Neptune went flying off the high way, and soon they found themselves on the ground with a destroyed mech and roman standing next to him, for some reason the young girls hair seemed familiar till a memory from the time his sister was raped showed in his head of her watch as his own sister got raped with in turn made Arthur very pissed off " **you!** " He yelled in a voice that wasn't his own " **you were there when that happened! You were there when my own sister got raped by those barsterds! You're going to pay for that! DIE BITCH!** " He yelled as he charged forward with his daggers but as soon as he hit her she shattered like glass he looked to his left and saw them getting away but he was having none of that and changed one of his dagger back to it gun form and shot the engine of the ship making it go down as he walked to it his anger was growing because the one that had a hand in his sisters rape was alive and he was going to make sure she would die a painful death but not till he made her fill what his sister did, as he got to her she tried to back away in fear but couldn't get back fast enough as he grabbed her and looked her in the eyes all she could see were eyes as black as night if no stars or a moon were in it " **feel her pain and more** " he said as she was now in a warehouse naked and being raped none-stop then she was tortured to near death all the while she just wanted to die as she returned to reality she felt cold and regretted everything she had done he then fell to the floor crying then for the first time for Roman she spoke "please forgive me" she repeated this over and over again this wasn't a criminal now, now she's a broken little girl and Arthur felt bad now so he got on his knees and hugged her and said "I forgive you" she then hugged back and cried in to his shoulder till she passed out as she did atlas troops come and took Roman and thanked them for helping as they walked back with the broken girl thinking on what to do with her "I think we should give her to the police" Yang said, "no, I'm going to ask uncle Oz if she can enter Beacon" Arthur stated making everyone say 'she is not' in an angry tone. "she isn't a criminal any more, she's a broken little girl with no home and no family, she only did this because it payed for her survival" he said, the others then remembered her crying and left it at that.

As she woke up she found herself sitting is a very comfortable and soft couch in an office "ah, your awake" Ozpin said scaring the girl. "don't worry, I won't hurt you, after all my nephew brought you here" he said, confusing her. "where am I?" She asked. "you in beacon" came a voice next to her she looked and saw the boy who did something to her then forgiven her _I think his name was Arthur_ she thought. "may we know your name?" Ozpin asked. "Neo" she said. "well, Neo how would you like to enter beacon?" He asked, she was about to say no till Ozpin continued "if you join beacon then I'll see that all your crimes are forgiven and pardoned, you'll be able to start over" he said, Neo sat there thinking ( _if I join beacon then I won't have a criminal record and won't be chased by the police, but if I don't then I risk getting caught by them_ ) "I'll join beacon" she said. "but I request that I'll be placed on Arthurs team as a hidden member" she said as well, Ozpin looked to Arthur. "I don't mind just have to make sure Victor doesn't recognize you, and I don't think Serra won't know because she didn't see you at all" he said. "then it's set you'll be introduced to the school and your new team tomorrow morning for now I'll show you to your room, Arthur you may leave" he said as he got up and hugged his nephew "bye uncle Oz" he said as he entered the elevator.

 **WOW THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND WE HAVE GOOD GIRL NEO NOW AWSOME PLEASE LEAVE A FAV AND A FOLLOW WAIT WHAT WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!**

 **NEO: THIS LOOKS FUN CAN I HAVE A GO?**

 **WRITER: UMMM. DEPENDS ON YOU LOOK OF FUN?**

 **NEO: *DOES PUPPY DOG EYES***

 **WRITER: SIGH FINE.**

 **NEO: YAY! *UNZIPS WRITER PANTS AND STARTS SUCKING IT***

 **YEAH!, SO WHAT IF I SHIP NEO AND WRITER!. ANYWAYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE!**

 **NEO: *STOPS SUCKING* BYE! *GETS BACK TO SUCKING***


	7. Chapter 6

A few days had passed and Neo was fitting in quite well she had made friends but there was one person she couldn't stop thinking of, and that was Arthur, she didn't understand why she always thought of him, he was even in her dreams, she just wanted to know why, so she went to the only father figure she had, and that was Junior, as she walked she saw Junior at the Bar and went to greet him. "hello Junior" she said, Junior was a bit shocked that she spoke but he didn't care he knew that she could talk how, well Neo was in his care when her mother and father died, he even went as far as to adopt her and raise her. "what brings you back? And why are you in beacon now?" He asked. "well I need to ask you something and to answer the second one let's just say I had a change of heart" she said, Junior didn't pry for the answer for the second one he knew not to ask whenever she said that, "alright shoot" he said wanting to know why "I've been having thoughts of a certain boy on the team I'm on so much so that I started to dream about him" she told him, at that Junior grinned. "what do you feel when you're near him?" He asked, Neo a bit confused but answered "well I feel hotter, and my heart rate speeds up, and when he's near me like he's looking over my shoulder I blush" Junior simply smiled and laughed a bit. "I know why you feel all of this, it's love, not only that you have a crush on him" Neo was shocked she had a crush on him and with the dance just two days and a night away, she had to think of something fast but that can wait for now she'll just sit here and talk to her papa it's been a while since she had time to just talk and it felt good.

As she was walking back she saw Ruby walking to the building were the ball was taking place, and quickly ran to her to talk. "hey Ruby can I talk to you for a bit?" Asked Neo "sure, what's up?" Ruby said as she turned to face Neo. "could we go to a more privet place? I don't want people to hear this" Neo said, Ruby nodded her head and walked with Neo, as they walked Ruby noticed that Neo was uneasy and felt worried when they got to a more privet place Neo turned to Ruby "how would you feel if we share Arthur?" Neo asked, Ruby was shocked by that question but answered "I wouldn't mind if I'm being honest I think your kinda hot" Neo was relived one second and shocked the next. _Did she just call me hot?_ As ruby was about to leave, Neo grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, and soon they just sat on a bench talking when Arthur came walking towards them "ah, god your both here" he said, this confused the girls. "I was going to ask if both of you would come with me to the ball?" This shocked both the girls, Neo was manly shocked that he asked her _did he know?_ She thought "oh my god, yes! 'll go with you?" Ruby yelled, as she jumped up and kissed him on the lips. "oh, and Neo I know that you had a crush on me because whenever we made eye contact you would blush and look away, and Ruby I knew you had a crush on her even if you hid it, oh, and by the way I know you two kissed" he said which in turn confused the girls he then pointed to a tree that had a clear view of them. "I was laying down there having some shut eye when I opened my eyes I saw you two kissing, at first I was mad, but remembered that Neo had a crush on me and that Ruby had a crush on you, so I let it slide. Oh, and what's your answer Neo?" He asked at the end. Neo smiled with joy and said "of course."

Soon the night of the ball came and Neo was walking with Ruby to the ball, they were told that Yang asked them to play at it, but Arthur made songs that won't need certain people to be up so they could go down a dance with their date. As they entered they saw Arthur on stage singing but their attention was soon taken by none other than Yang say how cute Ruby was in the dress, but soon Arthur came down done singing his part to greet his dates. "hello lovely ladies, how will take the first dance?" He asked which confused Yang "wait, they're both your dates? When did you hook up with Neo?" She asked "Neo became my second girlfriend two days ago which was the same day I asked them. Now, who's it gonna be?" He asked at the end. "I think it should be Ruby she was with you longer then I was" Neo said "you cool with that?" He asked "yeah, let's go" she said as the first dance started, while they danced Neo simply went to sit at a table and watch, a few moments passed and two very familiar faces walked in _oh, shit better hid!_ She thought as none other than Emerald and Mercury walked, as more time went on and Ruby and Neo had their dances with Arthur Ruby went out for some fresh air when she saw a black figure run across the top of the buildings, not wasting time she used her semblance to get her weapon and chased after her but as she got there she saw Arthur standing there over bodies that looked to be dead "what happened?" She asked. "I don't know, but go back to the dance and get Ozpin, NOW!" He told her as he went inside the elevator and went up, Ruby then Used her semblance and went off to get Ozpin.

As he got to the top he sensed a familiar aura but couldn't place it. "come out, come out, come out where ever you are" he said, as a woman in black cloths came out and they both froze in place, they knew each other. "mom?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "why are you here? How are you alive? Why wasn't you there when Serra was raped?" He asked as he got more and more angry soon Arthur felt a pain in his right arm and saw that his arm had dragon like claws but more human like so it looked like a demon arm, soon they were fighting.

 _(meanwhile in an underground cavern it was pitch black till a set of blue glowing eyes appeared and soon many, many more appeared and they all said as one "he is waking up, but he is not yet ready he must finish the test")_

As Ozpin was in the elevator he heard this voice and as the doors opened he saw Arthur with his right arm looking like a demon should have it quickly went back to normal, he then went to a computer and started to type something on it. "did you know?" He asked as he typed "know what?" Ozpin asked "that our mother Cinder was alive?" He asked telling him that the person who killed and did something to the computer was his mother. "no" was all he said still shocked that his sister in law was alive. "what are you doing?" He asked now just confused "if she was up here the she wanted one thing, ah, found it" he said as he quickly got a black scroll and placed it in the port to transfer something when he pulled it out he opened it to show a black queen chess piece with a red background, as Ozpin was about to take it Arthur smashed it on the floor and stepped on it to destroy it, as they went back in the elevator Arthur spoke up "what happened to my arm back there?" He asked, Ozpin sighed "I'll tell you in the morning, I will need you to come to my office and do bring Neo I have a felling she knows about this" said Ozpin, Arthur just nodded as he was way too tired to do much now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 **WOW PLOT TWIST! AND WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ARTHUR? AND WHO OR WHAT WERE THOSE BLUE EYES? ONLY TIME WILL TELL! *DOOR OPENS***

 **RUBY: WHY DID YOU MAKE NEO KISS ME INFRONT OF ARTHUR?**

 **WRITER: BECAUSE I FELT RIGHT FOR ME OK**

 **RUBY: OH, AND WHAT ABOUT PENNY?**

 **WRITER: OH, WELL PENNY WAS ABLE TO HAVE A DANCE WITH CHARLIE AND CHARLIE TOLD HER THAT HE LOVED HER EVEN THO SHE TOLD HIM SHE WAS A ROBOT HE DIDN'T CARE AND SO THEY HAVE A SECRET LOVE AFFEAIR.**

 **RUBY: OH, THAT'S SO SWEET. BUT I WISH WHO EVER MADE HER LIGHTS UP A BIT WITH HER.**

 **WRITER: MAYBE HE WILL, MAYBE HE WON'T, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WERE I TAKE THIS.**

 **RUBY: OH, AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A FAV AND A FOLLOW AND COMMENT IF YOU WITH TO HAVE SOMETHING PUT IN THE STORY OR HAVE YOUR OWN OC PLACED IN THE STORY, HE'S OPEN TO ALL, BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE HATE OR DUMB THINGS, OTHER WISE YOU'LL MEET THE SHARP END OF CRESCENT ROSE.**

 **ARTHUR: *FAZES THROUGH A WALL* HEY, KIDS WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!**


	8. Chapter 7

**SORRY THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS CHAPTER I GOT CAUGHT UP IN SOME STUFF WITH MY FAMILY AND A FEW FRIENDS OF MINE. BUT I'M BACK NOW SO LET'S GET RIGHT TO THE SYORY, READY? LET'S GO!**

Ozpin was sitting at his desk while Genral Ironwood and Gylnda where fighting, with Ironwood saying they were here and Gylnda saying they know, Qrow was standing off to the side looking at his scroll that had a message from Yang that said 'Ruby is dating a man at school please don't kill him because he's a really famous band member and a lot of fans will probably try and kill you' under the message was a picture that has Arthur and Ruby on a roof kissing with a sunset behind them. The doors to the office opened and Arthur and Neo walked in and went to sit down, Neo was scared of Ironwood because he knew who she really was, and Ironwood was not happy with Ozpin and was about to ask Ozpin why she was here, but Ozpin cut him off with a question to Neo. "Neo do you know the woman that tried to hack Ironwoods robots and systems?" He asked, and Neo was surprised that they went through with the plan "yeah, I know who she is and what she looks like and that she isn't alone if she's here, I also know her plan and they're goal is for 'her'" everyone was glad that they had her as an ally. "why is Arthur here then?" Asked Qrow, not wanting to see him. "nice to see you too Qrow" Arthur said. "he's here because the woman that tried to hack the CCT tower is his mother."

At that everyone was shocked but Ozpin just asked Neo another question "can you tell us her plan, and who else is with her?" Neo then went and told them everything she knew, everyone was shocked that she was going to pick two people to kill to start the flood of grimm and kill thousands of people using the tournament, Ozpin then told them to leave and get ready for mission assignments tomorrow, Qrow then left to go see his niece's, it's been a while since he got to see them.

 **P.O.V.**

Cinder was in her room thinking and remembering her past, she then grabbed a picture that showed her and her husband with two small kids with all of them showing bright smiles, Cinder started to cry with both sadness and joy thinking * _they're alive_ * she then started to think on everything she had done and how she could fix all of it. * _I'm going to have to change sides somehow_ * she then started to change the plan from destroying the school to saving the school, and to put the plan in motion she would have to meet Ozpin alone somehow.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

As all the teams entered the main room they got the briefing of the missions and went to pick their first mission, team RWBY went to the search and destroy board and tried to pick the mount Glenn one but was denied "well then, what now?" Yang asked, as all of team RWBY was talking Ozpin came over with team SCAVA in tow. "I see you tried to pick the one in mount Glenn but we decided that it was too dangerous for a single first year team to handle so why not put two on one and call it a 'joint op'?" As Ozpin said this Arthur knew what he was trying to do and spoke up "we'll go with them uncle Oz" he said with a smile and a wink at Ruby making her blush a bit. "very well teams RWBY and SCAVA will be doing this one together" the screen behind the girls light up green with both team's names both teams then went to the landing docks for their transport and the huntsman they'll be shadowing, but when they got there they saw that the huntsman was none-other than Doctor Oobleck waiting for them.

 _TIME SKIP_

As both teams finished killing a group of beowolfs they came across a closed off entrance that seemed that was used. "Charlie do what you do best" Arthur said as he pointed to a panel on the wall to the left, Blake noticed something on the wall to the right and went to get a closer look at it, as she did she then stepped away with fear in her eyes she went to the others and told them that the White Fang was here, Arthur clenched his fist and breathed deeply to keep his anger in check while Serra went to hold Victors hand tightly with a look of fear on her face, Oobleck made a mental note to ask them later but for now he'll send team RWBY to find a good place to set up camp close by while team SCAVA keep watch while he had a chat with Neo alone. As they got to a good amount of distance he told her to tell him all the stuff she knew of the plan here, she told him that the White Fang was going to use a train to blow holes in the roof of the tunnel to let grimm in and blow a hole in the center of Vale and flood the city with grimm and that it was meant to be led by her and roman but since she was now a student and Roman was behind bars they let Adem take charge, she also told him that Adem is going drunk with power and he plans on over throwing the leader of the White Fang and take full control and that he only had those from the Vale branch in his control right now but soon he will have full control, and told him that if they didn't catch him now it'll be too late and that he won't go down without a fight and if Arthur finds out that he's here then he'll kill him.

As they got back they saw that the doors opened. "got it" Charlie said as he stood up. "I think we should head back to team RWBY now it's gotten pretty late" Oobleck said as Neo then used her semblance to make a fake 'closed door' to make it seem like it was closed and not opened.

As they went to the entrance Neo removed the fake one and went inside and told Ruby to keep a close eye on their boyfriend as a certain person was here. As they were getting closer they started to run in to more White Fang members and Arthur was losing his cool as they got closer to the traks as his family secret allowed him to smell thing that a faunus can't and he could smell the one person he wanted to kill the most but he sensed something familiar and told them to go on a head and that he would catch up later, both Ruby and Neo tried to follow him but he gave them a smile and a kiss on the cheek say he'll be back, he then went another way following the familiar sense and quickly ran in to a cave entrance that had his dad's emblem in the centre of the door and as he got closer the door opened, and Arthur walked in.

Arthur got near to the end and saw three dark hall ways "well, which way now?" He thought out loud "that is up to you to make" came a voice from the left " _or should we say-"_ another voice said from the right side " **us** " finished from the voice from the middle, as it did three people that looked exactly like him walked out. The one on the left looked like him now but was covered in blood, cuts and brush's and had red eye like he was crying a lot, the one right was wearing a suit and had a tattoo of a grimm on the left side of his neck, the one in the middle hag horns coming out of the side and curved to the front he also had dragon like wings and a tail that looked like it could be used to stab people with and both his arms were dragon like claws. "who are all of you?" He asked them. " **we're you** " the one in the middle said "we're *cough you from *cough different time lines" the one on the left continued _. "and one of us is a good path while the other two could mean the end"_ the one on the right finished. "how am I meant to pick one if I don't know which is good or not?" He asked them again " **you don't pick here but out there with the choices you make in life** " the middle one said. " _but for now, take these gifts from our father_ " the right said as a pedestal came up from the floor that had a small box and a katana on it, and the three figures disappeared, as Arthur opened the small box and saw tree rings, a neck lace and a note, Arthur took the note and read it.

 _Dear Arthur_

 _If your reading this then things are in motion and only you and the two girls that fell in love with you can stop it and I'm sorry that I left you two alone so soon but life is curl sometimes please give this neck lace to Serra and tell her that I love her and all ways remember that the rings in this box is for you and the two girls give them when you're ready to comet to your love with them the katana is also for you, it was mine and it saw the end of the great war and the deaths of many please take care of it and_ _never_ _sell it, it has more secrets that if in the wrong hands can mean the end of all life. I wish I could see you all grown up but life and fate can be a bitch sometimes, but that enough of me you have a train and a city to save_

 _Goodbye my son._

 _Sincerely Shi Morningstar_

As Arthur was reading this he kept thinking *how the hell did he know that I was going to have two girlfriends* when he finished reading the note he heard the train start and quickly grabbed the katana and the small box and tan as fast as he could to catch up to the train he then used his semblance to get in front of the train but went too far and ended up at the end of the tunnel a few moments later the train came straight at him and he used his bare hand and all his strength to stop it, which was more than enough that it made a large dint in the front of the train as Arthur took a few steps back he saw Adem come out with a smile "hello boy, you must be her older brother" he said as he lifted Serra by the hair and she was bleeding a lot of blood, this in turn pushed Arthur over the edge and Arthur started to scream in both anger and pain and started to change, both Ruby and Neo could have sworn they saw three shadowy people behind Arthur with one of them grabbing Arthur with one falling to the floor and the other one walking away, when they looked back at Arthur he had wings and a tail that's like a dragon should have and his arms were also scalarly and had claws.

Arthur charged at Adem in full rage and all Adem did was smile and in a blink of an eye Arthur was on the floor with his left arm gone, but Arthur didn't care as he charged Adem again but this time Adem charged as well but went past him the next thing they knew Arthur was on the floor slimily dead this shocked them and both Ruby and Neo fell to the floor crying but they all heard laughing and looked back at the corps as it stood back up and looked at Adem. At this Adem felt something he didn't fell for a very long time, and that was fear, he feared this beast. Arthur saw this and charged at Adem and torn him apart while laughing. When he was done he slowly made his way to Serra while changing back to normal and when he was at Serra he fell down and went unconscious. They just saved the city from a flood a grimm and killed the head of the White Fang in vale, this was a very eventful day.

 **WELL THEN, HOPED THIS SATIFIED YOUR WAIT PLEASE FAV, FOLLOE AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR JUST PM ME I'LL READ THEM, SEE YOU NEXT SATURDAY!**

 **Ruby: why did you make Arthur kill him?**

 **Writer: WHY DO YOU GUY KEEP COMING IN HERE?! GET OUT!**

 ***Push's Ruby out the door***


	9. Chapter 8

Arthur woke up in Beacons medical ward. As he looked around he saw both Ruby, Neo and Serra were surrounded his bed and all of them were asleep and the only thing he thought was how cute all of them looked, he then looked to his left and a bedside table with the small box on top of it and his new katana leaning on it, it also had a glass vase with an amaryllis flower in it _'that's mum's favroite flower'_ he thought, he looked to his right and saw a window as he looked out the window he saw that the sun was rising or was is setting? He didn't know. He then felt Ruby stir as she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and when she did she saw Arthur smiling at her "your awake!" She whispered-yelled as to not wake the others "yeah, what time is it?" He asked as he hugged her "only about an hour or two" as she said that he sighed relived that he didn't miss too much. They just talked while the others woke up, now all of them were awake, he then grabbed the small box on the bedside table and placed it close enough so his two girlfriends didn't see what was inside. "what's that?" Serra asked "you know when I went a different way? Well I felt something calling me so I followed it to a cave that had a stone door on it with dad's emblem on it and as I walked in and got near the end there was three archways and out came three different versions of me saying that one of them was a good thing and the other two could mean the end, as they left a pedestal came out of the ground with this box on it and that katana" he explained "inside it was this note" he said as he gave the note to Serra, as Serra read through it she had a look of confusion then it went to a sad look and she was about to cry when she finished reading the note she looked to Arthur to see him holding a necklace, she then got up and went to Arthur to hug him and to cry in his shoulder, she stayed like that for a moment then pulled away so Arthur could help her put on the necklace. "what else was in the box?" Asked Neo, Ruby tried to grab the note but Serra was faster and took it and gave it back to Arthur, he took the Note and placed it back in the box and closed it "wait and see my loves" he said with a grin on his face, at this it made both Neo and Ruby pout which Arthur thought was cute.

 **P.O.V.**

Ozpin was sitting in his chair in his office when he heard the elevator doors open as he looked up from his work he quickly grabbed his cane holding it like a short sword ready for a fight but was confused as cinder merely walked in with a sad look on her face "hello Oz" she said "what do you want, Cinder?" He asked "I want to apologize for blaming you" she said as she awkwardly stood in his office "blaming me for what?" He asked dropping his guard "blaming you for their death" she said which shocked Ozpin "can I sit down? This is going to take a while to explain" she asked, Ozpin allowed her to sit down and Cinder then told him how salem said that her whole family died because of Ozpin half way through telling the story Cinder broke down crying saying how much she missed them and just wanted to see them again, Ozpin then went and hugged his sister-in-law saying that he forgives her "do you think that Arthur and Serra will forgive me?" She asked "we'll have to wait and see" was all Ozpin said "do the other two know that you're here?" He asked "how did you know that I wasn't alone here?" She asked "Neo told us your plans" he said "so romans girl switched sides, why and how?" She asked "I don't know she won't say nor will Arthur or anyone who saw it" he said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Arthur and Serra were making their way to Ozpins office, on the way Arthur kept thinking (why did uncle Oz call us up we didn't do anything bad... did we?) as they entered his office they saw him sitting at his desk with his ever-present coffee mug "please come in and sit down I need to speak with you both" Ozpin said, Arthur was calm but Serra was panicking on the inside, they sat down and when they did Ozpin spoke "how do you feel about your mother being alive" this shocked Serra and she looked at Arthur "I'm glad that she's alive but I'm pissed because she wasn't there when 'that' happened" Arthur said and when he said that they heard foot steps behind them and turned around and when he did he just wanted to punch that person, while Serra couldn't believe her eyes "mum?" She asked as Cinder walked to them fighting back tears "it's me, Serra I'm here" she said with an unsteady voice, Serra couldn't hold back any more and ran to Cinder, she was alive and Serra was over joyed. As Cinder looked to Arthur as she was hugging Serra "do you forgive me?" She asked "how am I meant to? You weren't there for us, you weren't there when 'it' happened" he said "I know, I thought both of you were dead, I was lied to by people I thought I could trust, but when I saw you I couldn't believe my eyes, when our home burnt down I thought all of you were dead and al I wanted to do was see both of you again" she said starting to break down, Serra saw that Arthur was about to blow so she pulled him aside so she could talk to him in private "Arthur please give her another chance, she's our mum" Serra whispered "fine" was all he said, they walked back and Arthur looked at his mother dead in the eyes as he said "I forgive you, but this is your only chance to make it right" at that Cinder breathed a sigh of relief, they decided to just sit and talk for a while till the elevator doors opened and Ruby and Neo walked in, Neo stopped were she stood with fear, while Ruby stood with confusion on her face "Ruby, Neo this is our thought to be dead mum, mum I'm sure you met them before" Arthur said "nice to see you Again Neo, and glad to see you too red" Cinder greeted "wait, are you that woman that used fire against Ms Goodwitch? And helped Roman get away?" Ruby said "yes, I am" was all Cinder said.

"now that everyone is here I have a really quick mission for both your teams" Ozpin said before anyone had a chance to ask why he continued "both of your teams will be leaving to the west side near the edge of forever fall forest there you'll find a old temple on the side of an mountain, from their you Arthur must figure out what to do from there" Arthur was confused but before he could ask Ruby cut him off "when do we leave?" She asked "as soon as both your teams are ready" he said "what if I don't want to go?" Arthur asked "I'm not asking you if you want to go, I'm telling you to go" Ozpin said "fine, let's go get ready then" Arthur sighed.

 _FIVE HOURS LATER_

"I never got it why it's Called forever fall forest" Serra said "it's called 'forever fall' because the trees have dusty red leaves making it seem that it's fall, there are also many myths as to why and how the trees and grass are a dusty red colour, the most well-known one is the one where in the beginnings there was three goddess's life, death and darkness in the beginning darkness ruled but one day a bright light appeared and life was born worlds were formed and on those worlds living life forms were born but with life came death, darkness hated them and wanted to destroy all the thing they had made but was stopped by life and death and locked away never to be seen again and in this fight both life and death fell in love giving gifts to each other life gave death beautiful silver eyes and death gave life two gifts the first was a scar on her left eye even tho death did it out of rage and anger and wanted to remove the scar life saw it as a gift, the second gift from death is one that all life give to others and can never take it back, that was her virginity and the forest is where she lost it to life making the whole forest a dusty red colour, the king of Vale believed in the myth making it so the forest was safe so he forbid anyone trying to cut down the forest or even build in there unless there was a clearing big or long enough to do so, so the train track that goes through it is allowed." Arthur said and after a few seconds he was shocked that he said so was everyone else "what was that?" He asked himself.

As they landed they saw a large entrance with a stone door that had a dragon like emblem with bright blue gems for its eyes on the centre of it Arthur recognized it and pulled the small box to look at it and noticed that the same emblem on it but it didn't show any sign of working but as he walked to the door he felt his father's katana move a bit so he pulled it out and removed it from its sheath and saw the blade glowing and the emblem on the door started to glow as well, soon he was standing in front of the door and placed his hand on it he pushed but it didn't move he then looked to his left and right and saw other two hand mark the left one was red while the right one was pink, white and brown "Ruby put your hand on the left one, Neo put your hand on the other one" Arthur said and when they did lines started to glow with one coming straight down the middle but as soon as it got half way down it split to the right and left for about a meter then down again and when the glow touched the bottom it opened with two parts on the sides going up with the small middle one going down. When the doors were fully opened they walked in, as they did they saw stairs going down on the left and right and a view area beyond that "Ruby, Bake and Weiss go to the left, Neo, Serra and victor go right, the rest of you stay here till I say so" Arthur said and they went to their posts while Arthur looked over the balcony.

When he got to the edge he was shocked to say the least, he saw a very large city and, in the distance, he could barely see what looks like a very large castle. "alright everyone gather around" Arthur yelled and everyone did so "alright team rwby go down the left stairs while me and my team goes down the other and we'll meet at the bottom, sound good?" He said and everyone nodded and went down the stairs when they met at the bottom they made their way to the large castle at the end "what is this place?" Ruby asked aloud "I don't know but I feel like I should" Arthur said they kept walking till they reached another gate and they were only three/thirds of the way there but this one was different because on the door a snow fleck emblem was on it "Weiss go try to open it" Arthur said, Weiss then went to open it but she didn't know how so she just put her and on it and as soon as she did it started to open they walked through and a bit more walking later they were at the entrance of the very, very, very large castle, as they walked to the door they noticed statues that look like them but the one at the end was different it had a man with dragon like wing and tail he was also holding a katana to the sky and on the hand that was holding it was a golden ring with a blue gem in it, there was also a cloaked figure with a scythe and in the hand holding it was a ring made of silver with a ruby in it, the last one was holding an umbrella that was opened while bowing with both legs crossed with an arm out to the side (like when team RWBY first see her) and again on the hand that was out stretched was a ring made of white dust with a pink gem in it. This made everyone very confused as they walked in, they walked in and followed a red carpet that lead them to what seems to be a throne room with three black thrones and engraved in each one was a emblem for the respective person the left one had Ruby's emblem, the right one had Neo's emblem on it and the middle one had Arthur's emblem on it. "okay this is just weird now why is our emblems on the thrones? And how did they know?" Ruby asked but didn't get a reply as they all heard a noise from the right, they all looked to see a door opened so they went inside and followed the noise to another opened door. all of them walked in to see what was on the other side.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW I HATE THEM TOO. BUT HEY IT'S FUN SO ANYWAYS HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME I'LL AWNSER QUISTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY, AND IF YOU WISH TO HAVE AN OC PLACED IN THE STORY PLEASE JUST LEAVE THEIR NAME AND BIO SO I KNOW WHAT I'M WORKING WITH. OH AND SURGEST A SONG FOR ME BECAUSE I'LL TRY TO PUT IT IN THE TOURNAMENT AFTER THIS. ANYWAYS THAT ENOUGH OF THAT SEE YOU GUYS LATER**

 **Arthur: why did you make me focus on the rings?**

 **Writer: how the hell do you keep getting in here? And to answer your question I can't tell you because if I did where the fun in that would be in that?**

 **Arthur: true. Want to hear a joke?**

 **Writer: sure**

 **Arthur: a newton walks in a bar and asks 'how much for a beer?' The bar tender reply's with 'for you, no charge'**

 **Writer: *sighs while shaking his head***


	10. Chapter 9

They walked in and where greeted by another balcony but a bit smaller, they walked to the end and looked over and saw soldiers made from stone as far as the eye could see, they heard foot steps behind them and turned quickly to face it, when it entered everyone was shocked as a soldier walked in (like the ones behind them) the soldier was shocked as well but as soon as his eye landed on Arthur he calmed down and walked to him as soon as he was five feet away from him he went to one knee with his left fist on the floor while his right one was on the leg. "welcome home, my lord" he said, when he did everyone including Arthur was shocked, Arthur quickly calmed down "rise" Arthur commanded and he did so "who are you?" Arthur asked "I'm Kratos, Genral of the first battalion and commander of the royal guard" Kratos said "so, where are your men?" Arthur asked "right behind you, my lord" everyone was confused but Arthur "why are they in stone?" He asked "they're in stasis, waiting for you, my lord" Kratos said "how do I get them out?" Arthur asked "put your hand on the pedestal behind you, but you must be alone to do so" Kratos said, Arthur then nodded to the others to wait outside and turned to the pedestal but Kratos stopped him "before you do take this" he said as he handed a small bag the size of a pocket "inside it are ten seeds that will give you power no man or god can imagine but the side effects involve you going in a lust filled rampage and you'll 'bed' the closest woman and after you'll go in a three day coma, so don't use them unless you have to" he warned him before he left, Arthur placed the pouch in his bag and went to place his hand on the pedestal, when he did all of the stone on the soldiers cracked and fell off soon all of them were free, they then started to glow and vanish like they were teleporting, soon he couldn't see any of them so he left.

When he entered the throne room everyone went to him asking what happened he told then that when he freed then they glowed and vanished "they teleported to set camp somewhere" Kratos said, everyone but Arthur went to ask where but he cut them off "sorry my lord, I must leave an army can't go without a general" he said while bowing his head, soon he glowed and vanished. "well, that happened" was all Yang said "we better get back to Beacon, don't want to miss the first match of the tournament" Arthur said as they started to run back to the ship.

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

 **P.O.V.: UNKNOWN**

"so, cinder found them, and switched sides, while Emerald and Mercury got arrested" a woman in a black stone chair said to herself while looking in a floating orb "bring me the girl" she said to a buff looking man, he quickly left and came back with a girl with brown hair and a mask with horns on it when she stopped she removed the mask "so, you want power" she commented and the girl nodded "why?" She asked "so I can kill the barsted's that killed Adem, I want them to pay for killing my husband" she said with anger just at the thought "then you shall have power, but only half of it, to get the rest you must finish what cinder started" she said "and what is that?" He girl asked "destroy Beacon, oh and the people that killed him are there they're names are Arthur, Neo, Ruby, Serra and Blake" when the girl heard the last name she felt betrayed and that became anger "very well"

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANT THE BEGINNING OF THE TOURNAMENT TO BE ITS OWN CHAPTER, I'LL TRY TO POST A CHAPTER AGAIN TODAY BUT WE'LL SEE.**

 **Ruby: hey I noticed that you haven't talked about team JNRP or Sun and Neptune, what's up with them?**

 **Writer: *sighs giving up* because I have a few things planed for them**

 **Ruby: oh, okay**


	11. Chapter 10

**SORRY I COULDN'T POST THIS ON THE SAME DAY. I SOULD KNOW BETTER THEN MAKE PROMISES THAT I CAN'T KEEP BUT HERES A CHAPTER FOR YA BLOODY WANKERS**

 **P.O.V.: TEAM RWBY**

Team RWBY was the first team from Beacon to fight and were currently waiting in the hall way watching as a bunch of people were setting up what looks like a stage for a band. "what's taking them so long to start the match?" Asked Yang be it a little impatient "it looks like they're setting up for a band" Ruby said making everyone go to where she was standing. A few moments passed then prof Port started talking over the speaker "alright, sorry for the long wait everyone we just had to get ready, for what? You might ask, well we have some special guests for this year's tournament, ladies and gentlemen, we present to you Vale Undead!" As soon as he said this almost the entire stadium bursted to cheers and screaming all while they walked out, thanks to Ruby's fuanus hearing she heard a few girls yell 'have my babies, Arthur!" And 'can you sign my boobs?!' Ruby had to hold back a laugh while thinking " _hehe to late he's mine and I'll be the one to have his babies"_

When they got to their places and got ready, Arthur nodded to Alice and she gave a nod back and started to play the piano, after a bit Arthur started to sing

 _Yeah, you could be the greatest, you could be the best, you could be the King Kong banging on your chest._

After Arthur stopped and Victor started to sing.

 _You can beat the world, you can beat the war, you can talk to god, go banging on his door._

 _(Arthur)_

 _You can throw your hands up, you can be the clock, you can be the mountain, you can break rocks, you can be a master, don't wait for luck, dedicate yourself and you could find yourself_

 _(both)_ at this point Ruby found herself singing along with them

 _Standing in the hall of fame! And the worlds gonna know your name, 'cos you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

 _(Arthur)_

 _You can go the distance, you can run a mile, you can walk straight through hell with a smile._

 _(victor)_

 _You could be the hero, you could get the gold, breaking all the records that thought never could be broke._

 _(Arthur)_

 _Do it for your people, do it for your pride, your never gonna know if you never even try, do it for your kingdom, do it for your name, cause there's gonna be a day when your_

 _(both)_

 _Standing in the hall of fame! And the world's gonna know your name, 'cos you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

 _(Serra)_

 _be a champion (x4)_

 _(Arthur)_

 _On the walls of the hall of fame, be students, be teachers, be politicians, be preachers, be believers, be leaders, be hunters, be champions, be truth seekers, (x2)_

 _(everyone)_

 _Standing in the hall of fame! And the world's gonna know your name, 'cos you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of the fame._

 _(Serra & Arthur)_

 _(you can be a champion)_  
 _you could be the greatest_  
 _(you can be a champion)_  
 _you can be the best_  
 _(you can be a champion)_  
 _you can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _(everyone)_

 _Standing in the hall of fame!_

When they finished they walked off waving to the crowd, while they did the crowd started to cheer and scream again. Soon they entered the hall where team RWBY was and quickly talked "you were amazing out there" Ruby said with joy and Neo nodding in agreement. "aren't I always?" Arthur asked with a smug face "w-well uumm y-yeah" Ruby stuttered, at that Arthur laughed and patted Ruby on the head. "go kick some butt out there, little rose" Arthur said, Ruby blushed and looked down a bit to hide it, but Arthur saw it and used his pointing finger and thumb to lift her head up, when her head was up he kissed her on the lips, Ruby just wanted it to last forever and tried to deepen the kiss but Yang said that they had to go up now so they parted and Ruby went in the arena, and Arthur and his team and Neo waited in the hall to watch it.

It was now about half way in the fight now and Ruby was having so much fun. Prof Oobleck and Prof Port where talking and explaining the rules for those that just started to watch from home Ruby ignored them focusing on the fight. The battle ground was halved with an icy land scape and on the other side was a volcanic land scape and with the center where the teams stood at the start was normal. The seats were higher so they wouldn't get hurt but not like they could because a reinforced, explosive proof, bullet and dust proof glass divided them form the fight, and it was so clear that you couldn't see it. The stadium itself was floating in the air using gravity dust crystals so the only way to get to it was by taking one of the ships in the city or if you went to Beacon a ship would be at the landing docks in front of the school and if you were fighting in the tournament you had free front row seats.

Reese glides around an ice rock on her hover board and uses her feet to throw it at Blake, but Blake blocked it throwing it back at Reese but Reese kick it back at Blake and Blake also kicked it but to the side but it spined and made its way back to Reese's hand just in time to block Blake's attack but when she tried to attack back she had to quickly block again and she was being pushed back, Blake was using her shadow clones to make her attacks more powerful, after about five hits Reese saw an opening and attacked then moved back and jumped on her hover board and charged at Blake, Blake smirked and waited when Reese got close she spined her board at Blake but she dodged leaving an ice clone to take the hit, now Reese was left flying in the air about to land but Blake cut her board in half, again Reese was sent flying in the air but the two halves of the board changed in to guns, Reese then did a cart wheel in mid-air while shooting at Blake, but she easily dodged all of them, and it seems that Reese forgot one thing about ice, and that is that ice is slippery so when she landed she fell hard on her butt and the whole crowd 'oooo'ed at that, even Blake mouthed 'o' the shot then changes to Yang in the air screaming as she slammed in to the ground and Arslan just barely dodging it, as she tried to think on what to do next Yang charged in and punching Arslan in the face then the gut then she tried kick her in the face with a spin kick but she dodged it and attacked back but Yang blocked them with ease, they then tried to punch each other but ended up punching their fists together making a shock wave.

The shock wave forced them both back, Yang wasted no time in catching up to Arslan and attacked, a few more moments passed and soon team ABRN were in a line confused with what's going on. Weiss then formed a curved ice ramp and yelled "Yang! Now!" Yang then used the ice to make her faster while Blake threw her gun to Yang which she caught, Blake then ran to Ruby and jumped on her, Ruby then jumped and used the recole from her gun to throw Blake forward, Blake still holding the ribben on her gun that Yang was holding, threw it sending Yang at team ABRN punching them and knocking them out of the game.

After that both teams found themselves at the fairgrounds. "alright, where do you want t-" Yang tried to ask Ruby but found that she was gone and so was Arthur and Neo. Yang sighed and decided to leave them be knowing they probably went on a date. As they walked around Blake could have sworn that she saw familiar brown looking hair but dismissed it.

 **HEY SO IF YOU KNOW THE SONG I USED GOOD FOR YOU! BUT IF YOU DIDN'T THEN THE SONG IS CALLED 'HALL OF FAME' BY THE SCRIPT, IT A REALLY NICE SONG. ANYWAYS HOPED YOU INJOYED IT! AND I WONDER WHAT ARTHUR RUBY AND NEO ARE REALLY UP TO OR COULD I BE LYING TO MAKE YOU THINK BAD THINGS OR EVEN 'NAUGHTY' THINGS? YOU MAY NEVER KNOW UNTILL I POST THE NEW CHAPTER NEXT SATURDAY. BYE BYE, FOR NOW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**P.O.V.: Arthur, Ruby and Neo**

"aahhhhh" Ruby sighed "finally some alone time with you two" she said with joy. "what should we do while we're here?" Asked Neo looking at all of the festival games. "hmmm. Don't know yet. Let's just walk around till we find something" Arthur said. As they walked around they came across a couple playing the game where you slam the hammer on a big red button and a light goes up to see how many points you get. The man (who was a dear faunus) was playing to get a prize for his gf and only got half way up which wasn't enough to get the prize she wanted "ha, stupid animal let me show you how it's done, oh, and if I get it then she'll be mine" A man said. As he hit it hard enough to almost get to the top only two lights away in fact. Arthur was not happy "you two wait here" he told Ruby and Neo as he walked to the man. Arthur was going to show this man true strength.

"pardon me sir, mind if I have a go?" Arthur asked the man behind the counter "how many go's?" He asked "just one thanks" he said as he handed over 500 lein to him the man was about to give some money back but Arthur stopped him "you'll need it later" was all he said as he walked to the man posing to impress the girl (she wasn't) "pardon me may I have that hammer?" Arthur asked the man, while he did the couple looked at Arthur knowing who he was "so you think you can beat me?" The man braged "no, because I am going to beat you" Arthur said as he smirked and grabbed the hammer. He then did a big swing and as the hammer got two inches to the button he stopped he then did this five more times, the last he slammed the hammer so hard on the button that all the lights lit up and exploded everyone was shocked at this but the man who bragged wasn't happy and tried to punch Arthur but Arthur turned and grabbed his fist and slammed him on the ground, he did this so fast that everyone saw him standing one second then the next he was on the ground. Arthur then went to the owner and asked if he could get three prizes (well he paid for the other two and he won one)

As Arthur turned he saw the couple leaving so he ran up to the dear faunus "hey, don't forget this" he said as he handed over a stuffed bunny with pink fur the man was about to say something but Arthur stopped him and turn him around to face away from him "just go get her, tiger" he said as he patted his side pocket that had a small box in it, Arthur then went back to Ruby and Neo smirking "what did you do?" Ruby asked "what do you mean?" Arthur playfully asked "you only smirk like that when you have something planed or you helped someone" Ruby stated "let's just go play a few games for now but before we do, here" Arthur said as he pulled out the other two prizes one was a small stuffed beowolf (it looks like the ones from the chibi version) the other was a teddy bear that was holding a ice-cream cone with coco on the bottom vanilla in the middle and strawberry on top. Ruby took the stuffed beowolf, and Neo took the teddy bear and at the same time they kissed Arthur on each cheek, they walked and played any games they took a fancy too till the got to a hill to watch the sun down. Arthue looked to the base of the hill to see the couple he helped and saw the man give her flowers and got on one knee pulling out the small box and opening it and the girl was in tears of joy hugging and kissing the man. Arthur was glad that he helped them, Arthur then remembered the box and the rings _"okay I'll ask soon" Arthur_ declared in his head.

 **OH DAMN HE'S GOING TO ASK THE BIG QUISTION! BUT WILL YANG, TAI AND JONIOR ALLOW HIM OR WILL THEY REJECT HIM? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!**

 **Yang: why did you make them think I'm not going to allow him love?**

 **Writer: well in almost all of the fic I read you are given the 'over protective older sister' role**

 **Yang: really?**

 **Writer: yep**

 **Yang: *sighs**


	13. Chapter 12

The next day Arthur went to Ozpin's office to ask him something, as he entered his office he saw general Ironwood and a man with jet black hair and a crimson cape he was holding a small flask Arthur guessed it had whiskey in it. "hello Arthur" greeted Ozpin a bit confused as to why he was here, "hey, can I ask you something?" Arthur asked "yes" Ozpin said waiting for him "alone" he continued "oh, James, Qrow can you both leave?" Ozpin asked. They left but the man named Qrow kept his eyes on him which weirded Arthur out. "so, what do you need?' Ozpin asked 'I need to know which ship takes me to patch?" He asked "why do you what to go to patch?" Ozpin asked confused "it's for a privet matter" was all Arthur said, Ozpin gave him the ship number for patch and Arthur left.

 _10 min earlier_

"hey Yang mind if you tell me where your dad is?" Arthur asked "ummm, sure why?" She asked "I'm planning on asking Ruby the big question, and I what permission from him first" Arthur whispered, Yang went wide eye with surprise but then smiled and told Arthur he was on patch.

 _10 hours later_

Arthur arrived on patch and went to the local pub when he got there he went to the man behind the counter "what can I get for you sir?" He asked with a smile he must have known who he is "do you know where I can find Taiyang?" He asked the man "yeah he's west from here, hang on" he said as he ducked to the back and came back with a map and a highlighter and highlighted the path to the house "there you go, just follow that path and you'll find his house" he said "thanks" he said as he left a couple hundred lien and left.

 _A few moments later_

Arthur arrived at the house and saw a blonde man on the porch sweeping "hello, are you Tai?" Arthur asked "yeah, who asking?" He answered looking up at Arthur "just a close friend of your kids" he said with a smile "hmmm, your Arthur Morningstar, Ruby's boyfriend, aren't you?" Tai asked "ah, I see they told you of me that makes this easier" he said half to himself "makes what easier?" Tai asked "well as you know Ruby loves me and I love her so I came here to ask for one thing" Arthur said "and that would be?" Tai asked again "for permission, permission to marry Ruby" Arthur said, Tai almost fainted when he heard the words 'marry' and 'Ruby' in the same sentence "so you're asking for permission to marry her, are you?" Tai laughed "yes" Arthur said "well fight me for it then" Tai said a few moments later they were getting ready to fight when a crow flew at Arthur while changing in to a man, the same man that was with Ozpin, Arthur dodged him "Qrow why are you here?" Tai asked "if he wants to marry my niece then he has to fight me as well" Qrow said "I'm fine wit faced more odds" Arthur said smirking, both Tai and Qrow looked at each other and shrugged.

Both Tai and Qrow charged at Arthur and swinged but Arthur wasn't there he was behind them and did a spin kick and sent them flying in to the trees, Qrow was the first to recover and changed his great sword to scythe and charged at Arthur again but he knew what Qrow was trying to do he was hoping his semblance would make him fuck up so he dodged to the left but got shot in the arm he looked back to tai and saw a gun in his hand everyone stopped at Arthurs bleeding arm "you don't have an aura, and your trying to become a huntsman" Qrow said as he lowered and put away his weapon, Arthur smirked and high kicked Qrow in the face "I do have an aura it just weak to bullets" Arthur said said he disappeared and reappeared behind Tai and placed a gun to his head and a dagger to his throat "checkmate" Arthur said with a smirk. Tai sighed dropping his weapon "how are you so damn fast, is that your semblance?" Tai asked "no, my semblance is that like teleportation it allows me to move through shadows" Arthur told him "what about your arm I shot you and you bleed" Tai asked "even tho my aura is weak to bullets any wounds made by them they heal ten times faster and make me stronger hence how I kicked Qrow so damn hard" Arthur said "oh" was all Tai could say. "so, do I have your blessing?" Arthur asked "yeah you do" Tai said "yeah you got mine too" Qrow said.

 _10 hours later in vale_

"hey Arthur what do you need?' Asked Junior "just one thing" Arthur said "and that is?" Asked Junior "your blessing for Neo's hand" Arthur said, Junior just bellowed with laughter 'are you kidding me Arthur? You've made Neo happier than she ever was, of course you can marry her. I can already see myself walking down the aisle with her in a beautiful dress" Junior was about to go on a rant but Arthur stopped him "we're not there just yet I still need to ask" Arthur said.

 **WELL HE HAS THE BLESSINGS AND THE RINGS HE JUST NEEDS TO ASK THEM**

 **Ruby: why are their box's in the corner over there?**

 **Writer: don't open then there for the next chapter**

 **Ruby: oh, ho, ho, can I look at them?**

 **Writer: NO! GET OUT!**


	14. hmmmmmmm

**HEY SO BEFORE I GET TO THE MAIN REASON WHY I DIDN'T POST THIS SOONER I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I HAVE A DISCORD GROUP. HERE'S THE LINK** /jReBhR **IF WANT TO JOIN THEN GO AHEAD, BUT IF YOU DON'T JOIN I WANT CARE.**

 **NOW FOR THE MAIN REASON WHY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE IS THAT I LOST MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING THIS, I KNOW SOME OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING THEN TELL ME ON DISCORD AND HELL IF IT WORKS I MIGHT STILL WRITE THIS AND DELETE THIS 'SORRY' POST AND CHANGE IT TO A CHAPTER**

 **THAT'S ALL I REALLY HAVE TO SAY SO GOODBYE**  
 **(P.S I MIGHT START WORKING ON A NEW FIC SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT** **)**


End file.
